Facción antes que sangre
by Y. C. Holiet
Summary: Abnegación gobierna. Sabiduría quiere ese poder. Todos pertenecen a una facción. Pero ser Divergente puede ser peligroso, y es mejor ocultarlo. A unos meses de las pruebas de aptitud Natalie, una chica de intrepidez, conoce a Andrew, de su misma edad, pero no de la misma facción. Su amor los lleva a correr riesgos. Puede ser lo que active la cuenta regresiva
1. Chapter 1

Corríamos al lado del tren, no tardé mucho en subir y Rake venía tras de mí.

-Solo hacen falta tres meses para las pruebas de aptitud- dije mientras ayudaba a Rake a subir. Él estaba jadeando, nunca había sido bueno en eso, pero era mejor que yo al bajar-.

Rake, con ojos azules, piel aceitunada y cabello castaño, era mi mejor amigo. Ambos vivíamos en el mismo lugar, cerca de donde hacen los tatuajes. Y ese lugar era objeto de nuestras aventuras y risas.

Nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, le ofrecí una gomita de fresa. El la tomo y se la llevo a la boca.

-Ya lo sé Nat ¿Estas nerviosa?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad no lo estoy-me lleve una gomita a la boca-. De hecho, ni si quiera estoy confundida.

-Que bien- vi en su expresión que había encontrado algo en su bolsillo y lo saco con cuidado-. Casi lo olvidaba- me entregó un bultito y lo abrí-. Feliz cumpleaños dieciséis adelantado.

En el bultito había un collar con una piedra azul, era perfecta.

-Gracias Rake- volteé y lo vi con ternura-. Pero mi cumpleaños es en dos meses.

-Por eso es adelantado Nat-dijo mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Está bien -dije con una sonrisa y le abracé fuertemente.

En el trayecto, Rake empezó a hablar sobre los maestros sabiduría. A mí me parecían los más vanidosos y superficiales. Pero en cambio, él los encontraba misteriosos e interesantes.

-Está bien Rake, te apoyo con que son "misteriosos e interesantes"-le dije mientras fruncía el ceño.- Pero no me gusta que busquen el poder y estén en contra abnegación.

Yo encontraba algo en los abnegación que me reconfortaba, quizás era que, ayudaban a todo el mundo. Ellos tenían en las manos el poder del gobierno, y lo hacían bien, ya que al ser abnegación, nunca tenían ansias de poder. En cambio, sabiduría quería que el poder fuera suyo, para poder hacer crecer a nuestra sociedad.

-No están en contra de abnegación Nat- contraataco Rake-. Solo buscan que nuestra sociedad mejore. Y acéptalo, con ellos nunca llegaremos más lejos. Ellos solo buscan que nuestro gobierno sea equitativo y justo.

-Bueno, eso es bueno, pero ya basta de esta platica-me levante y me sacudí el polvo mientras me dirigía al borde-. Hemos llegado y tenemos que bajar con estilo.

Rake dio una carcajada y se acercó al borde conmigo.

-¿Qué tipo de estilo quieres? ¿De caballero o de hada?- preguntó con una sonrisa-. Bueno no importa a las tres ¿vale?

Asentí.

-Bueno… ¡Tres!

Salté después de él, yo aterricé y corrí para equilibrarme. Pero él aterrizó con estilo de caballero que da vueltas por el piso. Y eso me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¡Valla estilo, Rake!

-Oh, calla-dijo mientras se levantaba-. Y anda, tenemos que correr. Ya casi se pone el sol.

Y era cierto, las nubes ya estaban iluminadas con el sol y los rayos rojos las atravesaban. Teníamos que apresurarnos si queríamos llegar.

Mientras corríamos pude distinguir al mounstro de acero que se alzaba frente a nosotros, agrandándose mientras más nos acercábamos. Y cuando al fin llegamos, la pintura blanca se veía rojiza, iluminada por los rayos del sol.

Empezamos a escalar.

-No sé porque te gusta este lugar Nat- volteé a verlo y tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Él era más fuerte que yo, pero se le dificultaba escalar, en cambio yo tenía práctica y era ligera y ágil-. A mi honestamente, me da escalofríos, y a veces hasta me entran ganas de vomitar.

Una vez, habíamos ido ahí un día antes de mi cumpleaños, le pedí que se subiera en un carrito conmigo, y así fue. Pero entonces yo comencé a columpiarme y él tenía una cara de pavor y parecía que tenía la piel de un color verdoso, en ese entonces yo solo no paraba de reír y desde aquel día, el nunca volvió a acceder a sentarse en un carrito conmigo.

Reí ante el recuerdo de verlo a punto de vomitar.

-Ay Rake, ese momento fue como para enmarcarlo.

-A mí no me pareció así Natalie-respondió entre dientes, cosa que me hizo reír aún más.

-Ah vamos Rake, no te molestes. Además- escale los últimos tubos y me encontré frente a un carrito-. Ya llegamos.

Subí en el carrito de siempre y Rake uno adelante del mío. Y observe como el sol se escondía.

Habíamos llegado justo a tiempo, y ese momento era perfecto.

Los últimos destellos del sol salían por todos lados e iluminaban partes de la ciudad, y así como se iba escondiendo el sol, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse.

-¿Es hermoso no crees?- pregunté.

-Lo es, Nat.

Y ahí nos quedamos, hasta que la última gota de luz se hubo derramado, y las luces de la ciudad se hubiesen prendido completamente.


	2. Andrew

Jeanine estaba sentada a mi lado, con la cabeza, literalmente, metida en los libros. Se había quedado dormida sobre un libro que describía como armar y configurar chips electrónicos.

No quise despertarle, no me hubiera gustado que al despertarla me mirara con ese ceño fruncido tan propio de ella. Así que solo seguí estudiando, y me gustaba. Estar ahí prácticamente solo, ya que la compañía de Jeanine, en ese instante, solo constaba de ronquidos silenciosos.

Agradable conversación la nuestra.

Al día siguiente teníamos escuela. Pero estar en la biblioteca de la sede de sabiduría no significaba que teníamos tareas. Era por el placer de estar entre los libros y olfatear el olor de las hojas viejas. Estábamos ahí porque queríamos leer alguna novela. Pero Jeanine termino mostrando interés por aquel libro con pasta azul. Ningún libro es malo. Pero al parecer, ese era el tipo de libros con los que Jeanine caía dormida.

La recepcionista se nos acercó y me dijo que la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar. Así que intenté despertar a Jeanine.

-¡Hey Nine!-moví su brazo y le quité el libro que estaba usando como almohada, e intente que no le pasara nada a su cabeza. Pero esta se golpeó en la mesa con un golpe sordo.

Dio un salto y se arregló el cabello, obviamente desorientada.

-Ya estoy despierta, ya estoy despierta-dijo aun adormilada y después dio un bostezo. Eso me hizo reír-.

Y entonces ella frunció el ceño. Ya volvía a ser la misma.

-Ah, ya vámonos-dije con resignación-.

Salimos junto con otras dos personas, la recepcionista se había encargado de informarles a todos que estaban a punto de cerrar por el altavoz.

Mientras caminábamos vi a Jeanine. Siempre habíamos estado juntos, y siempre hacíamos cosas juntos, tanto en la escuela como en la sede de sabiduría.

Nos conocimos el primer día de escuela, entré a clase y no había ningún otro sabiduría que yo, me sentía solo y tenía miedo de que intrepidez me hicieran algo. Y entonces ella llego con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules a sentarse a mi lado. Nunca me separé de ella, ya no temía que me hicieran daño, temía que se lo hicieran a ella.

-¿En qué piensas Andrew?- Preguntó Jeanine sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En…-Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo así que respondí con otra pregunta.- ¿Parece que va a llover no? Hay que apresurarnos.

-Primero vamos por algo de beber ¿Vale?

-Está bien-dije mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería más cercana.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña y alrededor de nosotros habían libros y gente discutiendo o concentrada en sus asuntos. Pedí un café y unas galletas mientras que Jeanine pidió un capuccino.

-Ah, por favor Andrew-Jeanine le dio un sorbo a su taza-. Tanto tú, como yo sabemos que abnegación no debería gobernar.

-Tienen una razón para hacerlo Nine-respondí en tono neutro, con la taza de café caliente en mis manos-. Ellos no ansían en poder, por eso están ahí. Para evitar conflictos después.

-¡Y ese es el problema!-Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.- Necesitamos gobernar nosotros, avanzar juntos. Crecer como una sociedad moderna.

Escuché como gotas caían en el cristal y volteé para ver que ya estaba lloviendo.

-Deja eso para otro día Nine-señalé el cristal con las gotas de agua agrupadas en las orillas y el viento golpeando-. Tenemos que irnos.

No habíamos llevado una sombrilla, así que tuvimos que cubrirnos con nuestras chamarras. Pero no fue muy útil. Cuando lleve a Jeanine a su casa estábamos mojados. Pero cuando yo llegué a la mía.

Estaba hecho sopa.


	3. Cap 3 La pelea

Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, de verdad se los agradezco. No he podido actualizar por falta de imaginación y de tiempo, pero he aquí el 3er capitulo, y espero que les guste. Gracias.

* * *

Eché a correr para poder subir al tren, lo cual me costó más trabajo de lo común, ya que había estado lloviendo y el agarre estaba mojado, y cuando por fin logré subir me tuve que agarrar de algunas personas para no caer, y con su habitual manera de quitarte de encima si no te conocen, o si no te tratan, caí al suelo. Bueno, no era exactamente el suelo.

Caí en Rake.

-Hey Prior-me levantó y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto me consuelan-. Hoy no es tu día ¿eh?

-No.-Trate de sacudirme, pero olvidé que lo que me había hecho resbalar era agua, así que no tenía sentido.- ¡Hey Rake!- volteé y señale la parte trasera de mi pantalón que yo no alcanzaba a ver.- ¿Me manché de lodo?

-No.-Contestó él con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro- Pero deja de mostrarme tu trasero, Nat.

-Vale-me fui a situar junto a él y comenzamos a platicar acerca de cómo Matt trataba de hacer los deberes de Matemáticas antes de llegar.

Matt era uno de nuestros amigos, siempre haciendo las cosas al último, esa era la característica que los maestros siempre reconocían en él, aparte de sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro.

Un día en exámenes finales, él olvido hacer los tantos deberes que le faltaban, y la profesora parecía ser una olla hirviendo.

"Matt, pero si has tenido todo el mes"-Le decía con las manos apretadas a los costados.-"Te he dado todo el mes para que acabases esas tareas"

Y entonces él solo se encogía en su lugar, con la cara enrojecida y al borde de las lágrimas.

Nunca había llorado. "No le daré el placer a esa bruja" nos decía a todos cuando salíamos de la clase. Pero desde aquella vez, o bueno, desde las tantas veces que estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a llorar, ya hacía los deberes de esa maestra.

Pero se había olvidado de ellos el fin de semana, y ahora estaba vuelto loco, revisando apuntes y anotando.

-Creí que solo los Sabiduría se la pasaban así-comentó alguien al ver a Matt.

-Pues al señor Strauss se le acaba de terminar el tiempo-dijo Rake mientras señalaba los edificios, le dio una palmada a Matt en el hombro y se levantó.

Me levante y le dediqué una mirada de consuelo a Matt quien, ya se había dado por vencido.

Todos bajamos del tren, y nos dirigimos a la escuela, la mayoría de la gente se alejaba al vernos. Casi todos nos tenían miedo, quizás porque, bueno éramos algo grandes, con cabellos alocados y llenos de tatuajes y perforaciones. Pero la verdad, la opinión de la gente, siempre nos había dado igual.

Ya estábamos cerca de la escuela y entonces alguien me llamo.

-Oye Nat-me dijo Rake mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo-. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione la señorita Magor cuando Matt le diga que no terminó los deberes?

-Bueno-volteé a verlo y reí-realmente creo que dirá: "Señor Strauss, se ha atrevido a no hacer los deberes, pero si los he dejado desde la semana pasada…"-imité a la señorita Margor tan a la perfección que Rake no paraba de reír.

Entonces creo que ese fue el problema.

-Señorita Prior- me dijo la voz de la señora Margor detrás de mí- muy, muy buena imitación, espero que así de buena sea su tarea.

Di un respingo y me aferré a la mano de Rake, que por lo visto trataba de no reír.

-Oh, Señora Margor.

-Vamos, vamos niña-me empujó hacia la puerta del instituto con una fuerza sorprendente-. Llegamos tarde. ¡Y quiero ver tu tarea!

Y así entramos al apagado instituto.

ooo

Después de la tortura con la maestra Margor, salimos al almuerzo. Recogimos nuestra comida con la señora de los almuerzos, nuestras porciones por lo general eran más grandes que las de las demás facciones. Quizás porque éramos más grandes, o porque dábamos miedo.

Cuando pasábamos por el angosto pasillo entre mesas y sillas una arrogante y flacucha tipa "chocó" conmigo.

-¡Hay! Lo siento, que no me he dado cuenta-dijo con tono burlón.

Su nombre: Jeanine Matthews.

Una chica arrogante, alta con cabello rubio y ojos azules. La había odiado desde el primer momento, cuando empezó a hablar sobre abnegación y "los salvajes" como ella nos llamaba.

Era la única persona que se nos enfrentaba, algunos la respetaban, y entre ellos estaba Rake, pero yo ni si quiera podía verla. La detestaba, era tan detestable, que un día casi la golpeaba pero no lo hice, porque Rake me sostuvo hasta que me calmé.

Pero ese día no estaba de humor.

-¡Maldita sea!-grité.

-Vamos querida, que ha sido solo un golpe pequeño.

-Al carajo con tus golpes-la tomé de los brazos y estuve a punto de aventarla, pero Rake me abrazó

-Vamos, vamos Nat-me susurró tratando de tranquilizarme-. Aquí no Nat.

Entonces, afloje el cuerpo, él lo sintió y me soltó.

-Quizás ahora no-miré a Jeanine y me acerqué hasta que solo quedaron unos centímetros entre nosotras-. Pero nadie sabe qué pasará después.

Cuando me alejé, Jeanine se sentó con las mejillas rojas de enojo y escuché como decía:

-¡Maldita salvaje estúpida!

Y después realmente no se bien como sucedió, pero en un momento dirigía a Jeanine hacía el baño con su cabello en mis manos, y después de haber entrado, ya estaba sobre ella pegando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Un grito llego a mis espaldas y de pronto alguien, quien no era Rake, me tenía agarrada de los brazos y me alejaba de Jeanine con bastante fuerza.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-me dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté con tono burlón mientras trataba de liberarme de sus brazos.- Pero si acabamos de empezar-sentí como mis mejillas ardían y me empuje hacía atrás, quien me sostenía pego con la pared con un golpe sordo.

-¡Ouch!

-¡Suéltame!

-No, no lo haré-pude escuchar que ya se estaba enojando.

Respiré profundo y luego exhalé.

-Anda vamos, que me he calmado.

-¿Segura?

-Obvio no bastardo de mierda.-Rake entro al baño de mujeres y le pidió al chico que me sostenía que me dejara.

-Te prometo que si se avienta, yo la detengo.-Le dijo al chico tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ah vamos Rake.-Lo miré con disgusto.-Ahora tú también piensas que soy una salvaje.

-Vale, lo siento Nat. Solo quiero que este idiota te suelte.

Y entonces, el chico aflojo los brazos y me soltó.

-Vaya, por fin. Gracias.-Le dije mientras volteaba a ver a un chico con cabello castaño y lentes. Un chico que caía en la cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba en el suelo.

Un chico llamado Andrew.

-Ah, eras tú.


	4. La platica

Siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes, perdonenme. Y también siento que este cap. no sea muy grande. Pero les doy gracias por todo su apoyo y que lo hayan leído. 3

* * *

Corrí hacia Jeanine, y no sé de qué lugar saqué la fuerza, pero la lleve a la enfermería en mis brazos. La recosté en la cama de la enfermería y la doctora Caroline hizo su trabajo. Yo, solo pude quedarme ahí pasmado ¿Cómo pudo aquella chica golpearla? Era obvio que ella era más fuerte, y por una vez me pregunté cómo era que los Intrepidez no sentían culpa de sus actos. ¿Por qué no les costaba olvidarse de que habían hecho daño?

Cuando salí de la enfermería la cabeza me dolía y sentía que iba a vomitar, así que me senté en el pasillo y cerré los ojos.

Después de un rato de haber estado así, alguien tocó mi hombro y abrí los ojos con la esperanza de ver a Nine con su sonrisa burlona y torcida, o al menos el ver la cara de la doctora Caroline. Pero no era ella.

Era la chica que había golpeado a Jeanine.

-Hey, ella…-se ruborizó y se sentó junto a mí, y yo me alejé un poco.- ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué si está bien?-le pregunté en tono burlón.- Pero si le has abierto la cabeza y ha estado inconsciente por 2 minutos.

-Bueno en mi opinión eso no es tanto…

-¿No es tanto?-casi gritaba pero moderé mi voz- ¿Cuánto es tanto para ti y tu maldita facción?

-Bueno, primero que nada no me hables así-me contestó ella con el ceño fruncido-, he venido a disculparme, y ella ha tenido la culpa. Porque créeme que la he soportado durante mucho tiempo.

Y lo sabía, sí, Jeanine había tenido en parte la culpa. No puedes agredir a Intrepidez si no quieres que te maten.

-Vale, sí ha tenido un poco la culpa pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Querías que la golpeara despacio y con amor?

-Pero eres más fuerte que ella-me levanté y la vi desde arriba-. Sabías que la lastimarías.

-Bueno, ese era el punto…-dijo mientras levantaba las cejas y sonreía. Me costó creer que alguien pudiera ser tan agresivo y tener una sonrisa tan hermosa.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió y salió la Doctora Caroline con una sonrisa, y al percatarse de la otra presencia en el pasillo, frunció el ceño.

-¡Señorita Prior!-Le gritó a la chica que se había levantado con astucia.- No puedo creerlo, de verdad no puedo…

La señorita Caroline tomó del brazo a la chica y se la llevó por el pasillo, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente la chica me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Bueno, fue un placer, luego nos vemos-Me guiñó un ojo-. Por cierto, me llamo Natalie-concluyó.

Al verla alejarse en el pasillo solté aire y entré a ver a la habitación de la enfermería. Jeanine se encontraba recostada en una cama con una gasa en la frente y los ojos cerrados.


End file.
